El Rey Del Infierno
by Goat13
Summary: A group of half-breeds have gathered to claim the thrones of hell. Now they will make their move. Everone is OC This has nothing to do with the original DMC-story
1. The new royalties!

This is the first chapter of the DMC-fanfic with you own OC in it! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Allen was pacing in his room. The flat-screen TV showing an accident where people had been brutally mutilated by a truck loosing its brakes was on and was the cause of his pacing. The fact that the people were dead wasn't the cause, but the girl with silver hair slowly walking away from the scene with hell vanguards head was. The girl had also a Devilarm which was why he noticed her. Even through a TV can a half-devil sense a Devilarm.

He had been looking for half-devils for over 3 years and had so far been able to gather quite a few, but he needed more hunters if his plan was to succeed. This girl would probably be quite a useful ally if she was able to defeat a vanguard fast enough to get away before the media. He would have to meet her soon to see if she was strong enough to join him.

He stopped his pacing and thought about his plan. So far he had been able to stop the outbreaks from the underworld without major human casualties, but more and more demons have entered the human world and lately even devils. He would have to make his move soon.

He reached for his trusted Devilarm, Ascension. It was a pure black O-katana with a black handle with red ribbons around it. The sheathe was black as well and when the sword was in the sheathe it would be invisible to humans. Demons and people with demonic blood in them could still see it, but normal people were unaware of the sword on his hip as he walked by them.

He turned the TV off and exited the room. He was at the highest level of the 50-level sky-scraper he lived in and used as his headquarters. It would take a while before he would be able to meet this new player in the business of demon-slaying. Not that he minded. When it came to comrades he knew that the person who made the first move would have to move carefully.

30 minutes later, the 15-year-old billionaire Allen Darknight left the headquarters of his company, Sparda Inc.

* * *

Isabella Trensons was not having a good day. When she got the job to slay a group of sins, she was happy because they were easy to kill and the money she would get would be able to pay for her college tuition. When she got there however, there were no sins at all, but a bunch of mutilated corpses and a vanguard standing over them. So then she had to slau the vanguard and later returned to her client. Then she found out that the client refused to pay.

The client had to be carried out on a stretcher after as his spine was broken, leaving him paralyzed neck down.

When she later came home and tried to go to bed, she found a 15-year-old kid sleeping on her bed and she was unable to wake him up, no matter how she tried. In the end she gave up and simply flipped the entire bed over. That gave her the wanted result.

The boy stood up and she was able to take a good look at his face. His eyes were dark blue as he looked up, groggily. The silver hair had purple streaks in it which were held back in a lazily backslick with hairwax. His pale skin told her that no matter how much he tried he would never get a tan, not that he needed it anyway. She could tell that he was a ladiesman, despite his age.

He had expensive clothing as well. He had a black leather coat which screamed of money.

The black army-ants and the black shirt also looked very comfortable though she saw that they were made to be able to go through pretty rough times. There was a Rose on his chest pocket which was painted red.

The black sneakers on his shoes glistened and when she looked closer she could see that there was steelplates at the toes. Black fingerless gloves covered his hands.

She took all this in while pondering to herself: `What does he want with me? Her clothes were so different from his. She had a black T-shirt with the words "Sex instructor. First lesson free…" Jeans and black converse. What did a snobb like him want with her?

"What do ya want?" She asked, immediately on her guard. All he did was to let out a small chuckle. She slowly reached for her black M1911resting behind her hip. He stopped laughing, but kept his smile.

"You don't need to worry. I'm here because of a job for you." He said while reaching inside his coat. He pulled out a blue envelope with a red rose pattern covering it. She took the envelope and opened it.

"Inside the envelope, you will find a list of items you will obtain, should you choose to accept the task given. You will also gain an advance of the payment you will receive at the end of the mission. Along with them, you will find a map of where you will find the meeting of where you can discuss other details which weren't clear of which I will explain now." He said with a polite voice, but it was clear that he didn't have time to chat.

Her first reaction at seeing the money inside the envelop was to gape at the huge amount. There was probably at least ten thousand bucks inside the thing. She then gained control of her face as she realised she had been drooling. She quickly used her arm to wipe it off and then looked at the guy, as it was clear that he was no kid. She blushed as she realised that he had been trying to hide a smirk.

"What is the job about? I don't like getting inside a mess because of details the client hadn't provided me with." She said as a way to get him to focus on something else. It worked, but he kept the smirk.

"If you can get ready to leave within an hour, then I will tell you. But let me be honest with you, if you choose to accept the mission then there is no turning back. You come with me now and you go all the way." He said with all the seriousness capable to fit in a face.

Now she couldn't decide what to do. If she accepted, then she would maybe find herself in trouble over her head, but if she didn't then she might miss out on something big and the reward.

Yes, Isabella Trensons was not having a good day.

* * *

It had been 30 minutes after she had gone up to her room to think about the offer and had yet to come down. Allen took his time to see how she lived. There were a lot of books on the ground; most of them were about college and subjects a normal student would read.

`So she is a College-student, huh? No wonder she got that look when she saw the money. But what is a student trying to get into college doing hunting demons? ´ He thought when he saw something else lying on the ground.

It was a picture with 4 people in it. Tree of them had silver hair and the last one had golden hair. All four of them had green eyes and dressed in casual clothing. But the fact that struck him the most was the fact that all of them were _smiling._ In this city there was little to no smiling because of the demons roaming the streets and killing people. The humans didn't know anything as they simply said it was a group of murderers, but it was still enough to send the town into a depressive state. That was probably the reason why a college-student lived in a dump like this; it was cheap. Everything in the neighbourhood was cheap.

His eyes drifted away from the photograph and he looked at the apartment. It was fairly well cleaned, but it was old and needed service. The floor was rotting and needed mending. The walls had pieces where parts of it were falling down and he heard the neighbours' yelling from beneath, above and from the sides. But all that only made him quite certain that the place was cheap.

He heard footsteps coming from the stairs and saw the girl, Isabella, coming down the stairs.

She opened her mouth, but closed and waited. A few seconds passed and then she opened her mouth and said:

"I'm in and you better not be screwing with me!" Was all she said before running back up and coming down, this time with her suitcase.

All he did was to open the door and laugh at her stunned face as the midnight blue limousine rolled up in front of them.

When they arrived at the large sky-scraper that he told her he was using as headquarters, she only raised an eyebrow. He had surprised so many times already, so she didn't have that much energy left to be surprised about anymore.

As she entered however, she was caught off-guard. The front entrance had marble floor with huge pillars holding the ceiling up at the height of which she thought only ballrooms had. The walls were pitch-black with real red roses were crawling the sides. The smell coming from the roses made her step up to them and as she touched them she felt as though her hand was on fire. She quickly pulled her hand back and looked at the roses. As she looked closer she noticed the quite large thorns on the sides.

"They are called Rosas de la Sangre. Ancient maya-indians believed them to be able to kill vampires and other demons. Since you have demonic blood in you, they affect you. When you cut yourself on the thorns, you felt a burning pain in your hand. Am I right?" he said with a cold smile.

She didn't like the way he smiled, but she had to admit he was right. She still nursed her numb right hand.

"Have you also stung yourself on them?" She asked, trying to get him to loose the cold mask on his mask.

"No, I have been told how it felt and it has been the same reaction everytime. I myself have never been stung by it. I feel that it would be outmost pleasant because of my… circumstances." He finished, loosing the emotionless mask if only for a moment.

Isabella however was too busy wondering what he meant. `_Pleasant´, how can being burnt be pleasant? _Was her only thought.

"Now if you'd please follow me so you can meet the others" he said as he started moving towards the elevator.

"Wait, what you mean with `the others´? I don't work with others, I go solo! Solo!" she yelled at his back while running towards him. She was able to catch up to him by the door.

"If you really do go solo, then what do you do when you're feeling bored? Going solo means you're alone, right? So since you don't have a boyfriend, I guess you really do go `solo´" he said, while carrying a huge grin.

Isabella just gained a huge blush and quickly tried to talk back, but embarrassment stopped her.

"W-what are y-yo-you talking a-about?! You- you're a perv!" she yelled at him while pressing her back against the elevators wall. By now the blush had begun to cover her entire face.

"Take it easy! I'm just trying to make you realise how idiotic it is to work alone in the demon-slaying business. You have to have at least one partner, you know in case of emergency!" he said in a loud voice to stop her ranting.

The elevator stopped and they stepped out. Isabella's emerald eyes widened as she saw a huge oval-shaped table with ten seats. Nine of them were around the table, while the last one was at the end further away, implicating that whoever sat there was the leader.

There were three people sitting around the table, scattered. There was a woman with extremely black hair and eyes with different shades of green and purple. She had a whip with nine-tails on her hip. She had black, tight, leather pants along with a tight black blouse which showed a lot of cleavage. Her lips were dark red and Isabella knew that she wasn't wearing any lipstick. The hair reached down to her knees, but it didn't have a speck of dirt on it. She was also tall for her age as she was easily 1.80, even though she only looked sixteen.

There was also a man at the table. He looked to be 21 and had darkblue eyes. He stood around 6'4. His hair was silver with blond streaks. He was tanned and he seemed to be the silent type. He was wearing a black biker jacket with red racing stripes on the arms. He also had a navy blue v-neck and blue jeans. He had red fingerless gloves and black and white sneakers. He looked lean, but not very muscular. Like someone who takes care of his body, but who doesn't want to be a bodybuilder.

The broadsword that obviously belonged to him was against the table. It was a beautiful sword. The crosspiece was the head of a dragon and the entire head was red. Around the handle there a leather-strap which had a dagger hanging at the end of it.

Then there was another woman at the table. Her eyes were yellow, was the thing that she noticed first. Then she thought that it was fitting with her silver hair.

She was around 5'0 and had very pale skin. Her hair was tied up and it was messy. Her bangs reached just past her eyes. She had brown baggy jeans and fish-net arm-bands. She had a bright orange turtle neck, of which the turtle-neck part was black. She had a short sleeved shirt with black rims on the sleeve. Just by looking at her one could tell that she was very pretty.

She had two nekode on her hands and a katana was resting on the table.

Allen himself sat at the end of the table, showing that he was the leader of whatever group it was. He picked up a list and gained am expression of annoyance.

"Since almost everyone has left to go out, then I see no meaning with calling your names out.

The only reason i have called on you today is to welcome our new member: Isabella Trensons!" then he took a break and looked over to the other members and snapped:" Don't just sit there! Introduce yourselves!"

The woman with black hair rose and walked over to her seductively.

"The name is Lady Myra..." she reached out her hand towards the silver-haired girl. She took it and Myra pulled her in a tight embrace. "... And don't you forget it, because you'll be screaming it all night long." After that she let go, leaving a gaping half-breed behind.

Then the yellow-eyed women stood up and shook her hand.

"Hi, I'm Nero. Pleased to meet you!" she said with a huge smile on her face, not the kind that Allen used, but a genuine smile. Isabella sighed in relief; at least there was someone normal.

The man didn't bother getting up, he only nodded and said"Morpheus Angelo."

After the introduction as over, Allen told her to take a seat. She saw this as a perfect opportunity to ask some questions.

"Excuse me, but exactly what are we doing here? Is it a strong devil we have to kill or something?" She asked with a hint of nervousness. If they gathered hunters then it had to be something big.

Myra was the one who answered. "Yes, you could say that sweet."

"Then what kind of demon is it?" she asked trying to get a clear picture of the situation.

This time it was Allen who answered.

"It's not a single demon. What we're going to slay is the entirety of the underworld." He said with a calm expression.

"The underworld!? Are you out of your mind?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"No, we're not out of our minds. This is the only way to save as many humans as possible. If you haven't noticed it, every person around this table has demonic blood in them and in some cases, angel blood." She saw the guy, Morpheus, twitch at the mention of angels.

"And demon-attacks have becoming more and more common these days, which can only mean one thing. The seal to the demon world is weakening." This was what caused the people in the room to burst out with `What! ´ and ´Really? ´.

"It's true! And the only way to reseal it is to sacrifice a Dark knight and in case you haven't noticed it, but we don't have any on stock." He ended with a tone of irritation.

"So, you're saying that unless we go in and kill every demon in hell, then the world is doomed?" Lady Myra asked with an amused expression.

"Yes, Myra, but we don't have to kill all of them. Only the majority. The rest will join us once we kill the royalties'." Allen said with a calculating face.

"Join us, brother? Why would they join us? We are hunters, remember? They would rather kill themselves rather than to join us." Myra said, her face showing her surprise.

"No, we are part demons. And everyone with demon blood in them can become rulers of the underworld. That's the law and if we use that law we can slay the weaker demons and make the stronger ones join us." Allen let it out. He had been planning this since he was twelve. Now he had the power to make his move.

He rose out of the chair and pressed a button on the side of the tale. A hidden panel slid out and revealed ten crowns, 5 of them were silver and 5 of them were gold.

"Now, we will be the new kings and queens of the underworld!" Allen said as he placed his own silver-crown on his head which had the words `El Rey del infierno´.

* * *

And that's chapter 1! **REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Training and Questions

A week had gone by and Bella had been starting to get used to her new home. After the meeting, they had gone to a large castle which could easily be seen as a town. It reminded her of the sci-fi movies, where there was a large city with towers here and there. Only this was many times better.

The entire castle was built at an ocean, standing at the edge of a cliff. The walls were made out of onyx-stone with the roses from the sky-scraper climbing the 300 metres of architecture. Several towers protruded into the sky, the highest ones being hidden by clouds. The windows were large and seemed like those like a maiden would sit at the windowsill, singing to the people down below.

The gates were made in the same manner of the castle, but they were several kilometres away from it. They had been driving for twenty minutes and they had yet to reach the castle. It was slightly scaring to think that she could see the castle even when so far away.

It was also hard to believe that a 15-year-old had the money to own such a large property. When she asked him about it, he answered that it had already been built 3000 years ago; all he did was to remodel it. It was still unnerving to think that a kid like him had so much power. All right, so he wasn't a kid, but he was still just a minor. She was older than him and she was having trouble getting rent.

In the meantime, she had been able to meet two other people. One was a half-demon, half-vampire hybrid called Lebay and the other was the cousin of Morpheus, Dominic Angelo. Even though she wasn't one to instantly put people in categories, she knew instantly that he was an asshole, General D. Asshole!

Everytime he met her, he would begin to _seduce_ her, but in her point of view, make her gag. He always wore the same kind of clothes: a grey hoody ripped jeans, black Linkin' Park T-shirt (they were such a good band so she couldn't help but to feel sorry for the item of clothing for being the thing that was the closest to the guys chest, though she felt most sorry for his underwear.) and black grunge sneakers.

She only went to the meetings because it was the only time Allen would reveal anything about his plans. Otherwise he was off killing demons or training Morpheus and Nero.

She remembered the time when she witnessed it.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Bella and Lebay were walking around the castle in order to ask Allen where the baths were. The showers in their room were boring after week of playing with the different functions a twenty thousand dollar shower could offer._

_They heard a noise and a slight tremor going through the ground. Both of them were in defensive stands in seconds and were looking around, trying to find the source of it. When nothing came they went into casual state and were looking around. They were finally able to figure out the direction it came from. They went down a long set of stairs and somehow ended up in an underground cave._

"_Whoever built this place sure had a thing for Batman." She said with a hint of amusement._

"_I resent that! This castle had this lake here a long time before batman could wear diapers." A voice said behind them, they spun around and came face to face with Lady Myra. _

_Well Isabella got a full view of the demon's breasts she turned red as she slowly backed away from the lesbian seductress. _

"_What the hell are you doing!? You can't sneak up on people like that!" She yelled in embarrassment. Honestly, what kind of women almost suffocates other women with her breasts? _

"_Why not? You looked like you needed a little comforting after being stuck inside this cave." Myra said with a grin._

"_Oh, shut up, will ya? Hey Myra, do you know about the tremor just now?" Lebay interrupted them before it escalated._

"_Tremor? Oh, you mean that tremor! Yeah, it's boss and the others training. You might not want to disturb them." She said as if it was the easiest thing in the world._

"_Wait, training? What the hell are they training in order to make such a huge racket?" Isabella asked with interest. They must be really strong._

"_You want to see them?" Myra responded with hidden mischievousness._

_She led them through a big gate leading to what seemed to be an arena. The places where the audience would sit were empty, but there were combatants on the gladiator-like arena._

_Allen was in his second power-stage, his eyes light-blue shined with demonic energy, his sclera being black. His hands were claws and his feet were claws as well, black leather-like skin covering his lower-legs and fore-arms. Red patterns travelled upon the black skin, like the roses on the wall. Only these patterns weren't like roses at all. These were red lightning bolts carved on the skin. Not real bolts of course, but similar streaks._** (1)**

_His face had some changes. He grew fangs and his hair became slightly longer. He was holding a huge broadsword with a demonic skull at the crosspiece and jags at the end. At the bottom of the handle, there were spikes._

_He had small cuts over his body along with two big ones. One was a pattern of four large cuts which seemed to be from claws. They went deep and she could see his ribs, but they were healing rapidly. The other large wound seemed to be from a sword and was on his back. This one went deeper and nearly severed his spine. Blood was slowly pouring down from the wounds as they healed. The whole process took about five seconds._

_There were two other beings down there as well. _

_One looked humanoid with a two red and black wings on his back. His skin was dark grey and the muscles were very noticeable. Claws were formed at the hands and feet and it held the sword which Morpheus used in its hands with a possessive grip._

_The other creature stood on all four and resembled a very large wolf if it wasn't for the silver and red fur and the fact that it had nine tails. It snarled and its red eyes reflected pure rage. The entire body was covered in silver fur except for the tips of the tails; they were covered in bloodred fur. Its lower-legs didn't have any fur, but they were bare, showing the black skin beneath._

_The creatures snarled at Allen and rushed at the same time. The humanoid swinged his sword at Allen, but missed and hit the floor. The sword sunk to the ground and he struggled to get it back. The fox tried to bite Allen and tear him to pieces, but its teeth only met the blade of the hybrid. As the k-9 tried to bite through the sword, Allen used the chance and swung his sword at the humanoid creature. The fox slid off the blade and crashed into the other demon. They skidded on the ground a couple of meters before stopping. Allen had already grabbed the sword stuck in the ground and yanked it out of the ground, using his body as a lever._

_Armed with two blades, he attacked the demons with speed that made them dodge or block with their claws. The fox eventually jumped up and tried to attack him from above, but Allen threw the other creatures' sword at it. It pierced the shoulder and the momentum caused the demon to crash into the ceiling, the blade pinning the demon to the roof._

_Meanwhile, the winged demon rushed at the hybrid with its claws. Allen swatted the left hand away and then the inside of its arm using his own claws. The creature shrieked I pain and dropped to the ground. Allen used the opportunity to whack it on the back of the skull with the flay side of the blade. It went down with a thump. _

_A crash was heard and the fox was standing on the ground with the broadsword going straight through its shoulder. It bit the handle and slowly pulled the blade out. It fell to the ground with a loud clang._

_Two auras covered the beings bodies and soon Morpheus and Nero were lying on the ground where the demons were._

"_What happened?" Isabella asked. "Why are they attacking Allen and why did he beat them up so easily without using his deviltrigger?"_

_Myra just sighed. "Listen, you, Lebay and Dominic are the normal kinds of half-breeds. Allen, Nero and Morpheus are special. Unlike you who were born with control over you DT's, they didn't have instant control. Allen trained ever since he was nine in order to control his. Morpheus and Nero didn't have a clue on how to learn control so we had to start from basics. Lesson number one: retain a human mind. They just attacked their own comrade because he was the closest one. This training is to beat the crap out of them in order to make them see that it's their comrade. They just failed this lesson." She said with a serious face._

"_But why was he able to beat them so easily without using his DT's?" Lebay asked, her brown eyes showing her interest._

"_Because he has control. When someone is fighting berserk, their own power is weakened. So even if they did a powerboost, they are weaker than their full potential. And even then, I think Allen would be stronger then them." She explained._

_Ever since then she gained a new kind of respect for the senior members of the group._

_End flashback_

* * *

Myra was bored. All she did around here was to guide the new members around, but unless there weren't anymore female members, it would be boring in the end. She couldn't _play_ with the other members because Allen said so. And since the only other member who was willing to have fun was Dominic… lets just say that she wasn't in the mood anymore.

It was such a shame too. Her body was just like a temple; a holy place where men offered riches to and worshipped. She had just the right amount of muscles on her thighs and legs and her firm ass.

Entire body was voluptuous** (2)** and fit. Her pale skin mixed perfectly together with her dark red lips. Her black hair reached down to her knees as she saw no need to cut it or tie it up. On her back a tattoo of two big black wings was on her skin.

So when she saw men lusting after her, she couldn't resist teasing them. Normally she said something like"The one who can survive after killing each other will receive a special prize."

Afterwards she would take their women instead and go back to her chamber after making the men her slaves and the women her sextoys.

But now she wasn't allowed to kill the humans anymore. It was one of the groups, or The Royalties as Allen had decided to call the group when he started it 3 years ago, most kept secrets that she was no demon-hybrid, but a full-blooded devil. When she was betrayed by her fellow devils 5 years ago, she was almost defeated. She was able to kill the attackers, but she took injuries herself and she eventually fell on the street, bleeding to death.

That was when Allen found her. He had brought her to the castle and helped her recover. After that she decided that there was a man who was honourable. Ever since that day he was her Brother. He was the only man she could ever listen to. Even though she was a full demon he would still let her become a queen of hell when they succeeded. She had no doubts. The other hunters may die along the road, but there was no demon strong enough in all the 7 levels of hell to kill Allen. She knew what he was capable of.

* * *

Lebay was eating in the large dinner hall that everyone ate in. No one was around because she ate so late, but she couldn't help it that's she had a sudden craving for ramen in the middle of the night.

It had been three weeks after he had hired her and all they were doing was to train. She didn't have anything against training, but it quickly became very boring and she and boring did **not **go well together.

So here she was, eating a bowl of watermelon **(3)** ramen. Then she heard voices coming through the door. It sounded like Allen and Morpheus.

"I understand, Allen, but you can't use _it_! Even if you were to somehow be able to succeed then you would be exhausted from the drain. If the leader is showing weakness then the rest of the group will lose moral and become close to useless!" She heard Morpheus slightly angered voice. That's odd. He was the last one to lose his temper and here he was arguing with Allen. Something was up and she needed to know why.

"There isn't any other choice. It would take to long to bring that thing up, so it's either _it_ or going to see **him**!" He said with an equally angered tone.

_What are they talking about? Him, that thing or it? What are those?_ She asked herself.

"We both know that it will take time for Nero and I to gain control and you have yet to master the fourth stage! Either way, if we go to him then at least we know that someone will know where we are and how to contact us." Morpheus said with a low voice. She knew that he had a hard time admitting that he wasn't strong enough to control his inner demon, but what about the `fourth stage´ he was talking about.

"You will still have time to gain control before we start and the Caelum Diabolus needs the demonic energy from the underworld to function." Allen responded with a dangerous tone. Was he insulted because of what Morpheus said?

"Fine, but at least consider the opportunity that that move of yours just isn't made to be used. The last person who tried i…" A sound was heard as Allen's fist made contact with Morpheus jaw. There was a moment of silence and then Morpheus spoke.

"I see that I am unable to make you change your mind right now. I will continue later when you have calmed down." Footsteps were heard again, but this time they were moving away.

Lebay stood up. What had just happened? Whatever it was, she had to find out.

She left the room leaving her ramen to whoever desired the now cold dish, pressed her ear to the door and listened. When she didn't hear anything she opened the door and…

…and stared into the crimson orbs of Allen's deviltrigger…

* * *

So that's the second chappy. And I have a task for you: create an OC character to be Allen's girlfriend. Anyone can send a OC, but I will pick out the one who I think suits his character.

As responses to some characters Bio:

**Zhee:** The original Sparda bloodline doesn't exist in this timeline. In this story, several demons gathered together to seal the underworld, but the seal weakens over time. The latest one that sacrificed his demonic powers was Allen's dad. So you need to give me a new bio. I'm sorry, please forgive!

**Insanity: **you link that you sent me isn't working so you need to send me a new one!

Review and tell me what you think.

**(1) **just imagine neros arm with the most of the arm being black and the white light being red.

**(2)** I bit my tongue when I said the word for the first time.

**(3)** I don't know if there are watermelon ramen, I just made that up!


End file.
